The Lost Sorceress
by stupidcoffee
Summary: Harry is called upon by Dumbledore to retrieve a sorceress who is his age but doesn't know of her power...soon to be R...R/R PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry woke to a tapping on his window. He put on his glasses and saw that it was an owl. It looked like a barn owl from Hogwarts. He opened the window carefully, making sure not to wake his aunt and uncle. He took the letter and the owl took off.  
  
Harry Potter 4 Private Drive The Upstairs Bedroom  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
Hogwarts  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There is something that I have been needing to tell you. When your parents died, they were not alone. Will and Natalie Gewelz accompanied them in their death. They had a daughter who was your age. Will and Natalie were your parents closest friends besides Sirus, Lupin, and Peter. Will and Natalie were not ordinary. They possessed powers that were almost as great as Voldemort's were at the time. They were very powerful wizards. After so many years no one knew what had happened to Andrameda, their daughter. Seven hundred owls were sent daily to search for her. She has finally been spotted. Her residents now in New York City in the United States. The exact address is 113 Westside lane, Brooklyn New York. Harry, she had a lot to do with the downfall of Voldemort that night. She is the most powerful Sorceress in the world and in all history, and she doesn't even know it. She must come to Hogwarts, no questions asked, but it will be tricky to get her here. She is in much of the situation you were when you found out that you were a wizard. She is staying with adopted parents. I need you to be the retriever. I trust you only with this. I have chosen you, because you need to know who helped you defeat Voldemort. She is very much known in our world, as you are, but no one speaks of her because they all believe she is dead. In all actuality, Sirus Black checked her into a foster home that night, fearing that Voldemort's followers would find her. The reason Voldemort wanted so badly to find your parents that night, was strictly to destroy Andrameda. He feared her power, knowing that at the age of three, she would be more powerful than he was. You can just imagine how powerful she is now. I am appointing you alone to do this. She must be brought to the Leaky Cauldron in three days. You both will stay there until term starts. I have enclosed her key to Gringotts also. Take her to get her supplies, and teach her the spells and charms she's missed in her absence. Use floo powder. It is allowed for you to use magic on this occasion.  
  
Thanks very much,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
Harry was in awe. He didn't know whether to be shocked or angry that no one had told him. There were only three weeks until the term starts, and he had only three days to retrieve her and bring her to the Leaky Cauldron. Where in the world am I going to get floo powder? he thought. He had an idea. He grabbed a pen and quill from under the loose floorboard he kept is things in secretly. He wrote:  
  
Ron,  
  
No time to explain. I need floo powder. I'll tell you all about it when I can. Meet me at Diagon Alley two weeks from today. This is urgent.  
  
Harry  
  
He got his wand out from the floorboard. He pointed it to the lock on Hedwig's cage.  
"Aloha Mora," he muttered. Magically, the cage opened and Hedwig rejoiced. "Shhh, Hedwig, you'll wake the Dursley's up."  
He folded the note and gave it to Hedwig.  
"Bring this to Ron tonight. Fly fast. It's important," he told her. She gave an affectionate nip on his ear and took off into the dark of night.  
Harry was woken a few hours later by a rap on his door.  
"Get up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry put on his glasses and got dressed. He trudged downstairs to the kitchen.  
He ate what was left over after Dudley hogged everything, and went back upstairs to find that Hedwig was back. I'll go tonight, he thought. He opened the window and let her in. "Good job," he told her. She went back into her cage proudly. There was a letter and a package. He opened the letter first to recognize Ron's scribble of handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
I got you the floo powder. Fred and George are really curious as to why you need it. You better tell me as soon as you can.  
  
Ron  
  
He opened the package to find a small bag of floo powder. This enabled you to travel through chimney tops.  
  
That night, he dressed and packed his things in his trunk. He would be needing them when he got back immediately. He had the bag of floo powder in his hands. He crept downstairs, wincing at every creaking step. When he finally reached the fireplace, he got inside of it, grabbed a handful of floo powder, closed his eyes and said as quietly as he could, "113 Westside lane, Brooklyn, New York."  
There was a rush of adrenaline as he could feel the wind at his sides. It was a longer than usual ride. His feet hit something solid. It was a chimney fireplace. He slowly and quietly walked out and looked around. It was an enormous house, very fancy. He hoped he was in the right place. He looked around for clues. He walked into the dining room and saw a letter from some sort of publishing company. He read it and looked at the envelope. He saw her name. Andrameda Gewelz. He was there, at her house. He slowly crept upstairs and looked in every room for someone about his age. He thought he'd found her room and he opened the door quietly. It squeaked. He walked into the room and took out his wand. He closed the door behind him.  
"Lumos," he muttered and a light came to the end of his wand. He walked toward her. She was sleeping peacefully on her side. He had not yet seen her face. He walked to the other side of her bed to reveal the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked so perfect. Her hair was a blondish brown and her eyes were as green as his. Suddenly, he heard a phone ring. He cussed. She stirred, then woke. He stood in the corner of the dark room not daring to breathe. She rolled over and grabbed blindly at a cell phone.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Oliver, what time is it?"  
"You woke me up."  
"No don't come right now, my parents are still awake, I think."  
"Okay.we'll talk later."  
"Love you. Bye."  
She hung up. Harry's heart dropped, and he didn't know why. He didn't know her. Why was he so disappointed she had a boyfriend. She lay back down and closed her eyes. He kneeled down beside her and tapped her gently.  
"Andrameda," he whispered. She gasped and was about to scream when Harry covered her mouth. She stopped.  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked, wide-eyed.  
"Are you Andrameda Gewelz?" he asked.  
"Why?" she asked back.  
"I just need to know," he told her.  
"Yes.wait- why are you asking all the questions- you're the one in my bedroom!" she whispered.  
"I have no time to explain. You have to come with me right now."  
"No I don't,"  
"Listen- I can tell you why you were in foster care. You have to trust me. Now get up."  
She obeyed. He was mesmerized by her face, but her body was just as head turning. She was very tan, unlike most people in England. She wore a tight fitted tank top that showed her stomach, which made Harry weak in the knees. He had never wanted anything more in his life. What exactly he wanted, he didn't really know.  
"Okay, I'm up. Now what."  
"Pack your clothes," he told her.  
"All of them?"  
"As much as you want. That's all you'll need."  
She did as she was told, asking questions the whole time.  
"Where are we going?"  
"First to my house, then to London."  
"London, England?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah."  
"How are we going to get there?"  
"You'll see."  
  
After she was done packing, they crept back downstairs.  
"I need to leave them a note," she told him.  
"We'll send her one. Come on," he led the way to the fireplace with the bag of floo powder in his hand. "Okay, step into the fireplace."  
She laughed. "What?"  
"Just do it, you'll see."  
She stepped in. "Now what?"  
"Okay, I'm going to give you a handful of this powder. Say, very clearly, 4 Private Drive, London. Then throw it hard to the ground. Just trust me."  
Still not believing him, she took the floo powder and said, "4 Private Drive, London," and threw it to the ground. A burst of green flames surrounded her and then before she knew it she was spinning for about a minute before she hit solid ground. She slowly got out of the fireplace into which she had landed. Harry was right behind her.  
"Be very quiet," he told her slowly walking out of the fireplace. She noticed there was a very big difference between accents. She thought his was extremely sexy in the midst of all her confusion. "Wait here."  
A few minutes later, Harry came back down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig. He stopped in front of her. "Here you take this, and I'll take my trunk. We'll do the same thing, except this time, say 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They took their floo powder and before they knew it they had stepped inside of the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender rushed toward them.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, taking a sip of brandy from his glass.  
"Hogwarts' business. Dumbledore sent me. We need a room," he told him.  
"Right.ah. Mr. Potter, so good to see you again, could hardly recognize you in this light. He stopped to stare at Andrameda. He opened his mouth to speak, but then just shook his head, "No.couldn't be," he mumbled to himself.  
"I couldn't be what?" she asked.  
"Well.there was word of.and you look a lot like.but no, it couldn't be true," he told her.  
"She couldn't be Andrameda Gewelz?" Harry asked him. He dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor. Andrameda gasped. He had tears in his eyes.  
"You're.you're Andrameda Gewelz?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said suspiciously, "nice to meet you."  
"Oh my lord," he grabbed her hand and started shaking it. Everyone in the bar was looking at them in awe. "Right.your room.come this way." The room broke out in excited whispers. He led them upstairs to a hallway of doors. "I'm afraid the only room we have vacant has only one bed. Will that be okay?" Harry looked at Andrameda.  
"Yes.that'll be fine," she told him. They walked in and put their things on the floor.  
"Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked her.  
"Yeah.I'm used to sleeping with someone next to me.even boys."  
He felt a rush of jealousy. He knew he probably wouldn't ever have a chance with her. He liked her more than he would ever like Cho.  
  
They lay next to each other talking for about an hour.  
"I'm scared," she told him.  
"Of what?" he asked her.  
"I don't know.I'm just scared. I guess of not fitting in and everything.I mean.I don't know shit when it comes to magic.all I know is the shit on T.V.you know, abra kadabra.open seseme." she pretended to wave a wand in the air. Harry laughed.  
"You'll fit in perfectly. You'll learn everything in no time.just don't worry," he reassured her.  
"Okay," she told him.  
"So.are you and Wood still together?" he asked trying not to sound like he cared.  
"Well.we broke up because he went back to London, and I just couldn't take not seeing him.why?" she asked slyly.  
"No reason.just wondering,"  
"You're from London. Do you know him? Oliver Wood?"  
"I know an Oliver Wood, but I doubt it's the one you're talking about. He's a wizard."  
"Probably not," she sighed.  
Harry suddenly had an urge to kiss her full red lips. He suppressed it immediately. She had such an atmosphere about her he had to wonder if she was part Veela. He realized that he was staring at her and came back to reality with a shake of his head. A few more hours of talking and they fell asleep as the sun was peeking beneath the earth. Harry woke suddenly and looked at the clock. He had only slept for two and a half hours. He looked over at Andrameda sleeping, but she seemed to be wincing at a nightmare. She had small beads of sweat gathering at her hairline, and her eyes were closed very tightly. She made small wimpering noises under her breath as seeming to be trying to get away from something or someone. Harry put his chest to her back and put an arm around her waist to give her some security. He wasn't very affectionate, considering he had never known affection until he had met the Weasley's. He never gave hugs, unless someone acted first, so this was fairly new to him. To his surprise, her face lightened up and she brought herself closer to him, deepening the embrace. He stared at her shocked for a moment, then decided there wasn't any getting out of it, not that he'd want to anyway, so he just lay back down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. ~*~  
"Dad said they found her, and Harry went to get her. He said they're staying at the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said panting, Hermione following close behind. They were running as fast as they could to the Leaky Cauldron to get a look at the legend, Andrameda Gewelz. When they reached it, they stood panting in the doorway. His parents were walking in a slower pace, talking seriously to one another. They found the owner.  
"He-Hello," Ron panted, "Which room is Harry Potter staying in?"  
"You've been the eighteenth one to ask today, Mr. Weasley. Everyone in Diagon Alley has been wanting to get a look at Ms. Gewelz. But, as I know you are friends with him," the old wizard looked at Ron and Hermione skeptically, "Room number seven. Should be unlocked. Didn't see them come down this morning, but they both had a very rough night. Probably still sleeping, I suppose," he went back to his dish washing.  
Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs to the hotel wing. They found their room.  
"This is it," Ron told Hermione. He slowly opened the door. Hermione gasped. Ron just looked dumbstruck. He saw Harry in the same bed, holding a.a girl. A very beautiful girl. Harry suddenly stirred at the sound of someone coming in, he put on his glasses to reveal two priceless expressions on the faces of his two best friends. Andrameda stirred at the movement of her source of warmth and opened her eyes and gasped.  
"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing here?" he asked them excitedly.  
"What I should be asking, is what are you two doing here," he said pointing at the bed. Harry laughed then turned over to see that Andrameda was awake.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Ron, Hermione, this is Andrameda. Andrameda, this is Ron and Hermione, my two best friends," he introduced them. They just stared at her in awe.  
"Hi. I've heard a lot about you," she said politely. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter- the only thing I own is Andrameda Gewelz.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"She's gorgeous, Harry!" Ron told him as soon as he was dressed. Andrameda and Hermione were talking in their room.   
  
"You think I haven't noticed? She's incredible," he told him as they were decending the steps to get some breakfast before they headed to Diagon alley.  
  
"So I guess this means you're over your little crush with Cho, does it? If it weren't for Hermione, I'd jump on the chance," he told him, earning him a playful punch in the arm by Harry.  
  
"What is the deal with you and Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Well...nothing really, but I know she wants me," he said with a wink. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"It really shouldn't take you that long to learn most of the spells...or anything for that matter..." Hermione stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "But I'll help you as much as I can," she said more cheerfully.   
  
Andrameda came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. "I'm just so nervous. From what Harry's told me, I'm expected to be this almighty legend...I can't be that...I'm just....a dork," she said exaperatedly throwing the semi-wet towel on the bathroom counter.   
  
"It'll be alright. Besides, you've never even tried magic."  
  
"I don't know..." Andrameda said sitting on the bed. Hermione performed a simple drying spell on her hair. "That's so cool," she said feeling her hair.  
  
"Well...let's go down and get some breakfast. You'll feel better after you get something to eat," Hermione led the way out the door.  
  
"Yeah..." Andrameda said feebly, but she was wondering if she'd be able to keep anything down with her nerves like they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron's conversation was cut short by Hermione and Andrameda entering the dining area. About a half hour later, they all finished their meal and headed for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Andrameda was nervous beyond belief. She had no idea of what she was about to walk into. Harry tapped certain bricks a certain amount of times. Andrameda gasped as the bricks moved to reveal the wizard shops.   
  
"Come on- we have to go to Gringotts first," Harry took her hand and she jumped out of her astonishment.   
  
"Right," she said, clearing her throught, almost embarrassed to be so excited. Harry led her to a huge bank labeled "Gringots" that was slightly tilted. Andrameda wondered how it stayed erected. 'Probably by magic', she thought. Harry led her into the bank and she almost fainted when she saw the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. They looked hostile and were scurrying around. He approached one, who looked as if he owned the place, and gave him her key.   
  
Soon after that, they were underground standing in front of her opened vault, gawking at how much gold was in it.   
  
"Oh my god...are you sure this is mine?" she asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Harry broke his trance, "Yeah," he barely whispered. He broke his gaze and shook his head, bringing him back to reality so that he could fill up a pouch full of galleons needed for their day's shopping. Ron was still astonished that there was that much gold in the entire world, and Hermione was looking as if someone slapped her.   
  
They then traveled to each of their vaults and collected their money. Andrameda couldn't help but blush a little when she saw how empty Ron's vault was.  
  
On the way out of Gringotts, Harry pulled out a galleon and showed it to Andrameda.  
  
"Okay...it goes like this- Galleons, then Sickles, the Knuts..." he explained how many of one make up another, and so on.   
  
"Olivander's, Harry- she needs a wand," Ron pointed out just before they were about to pass the shop up. They stepped into the dusty wand shop, and was soon greeted by the owner.   
  
"Ms. Gewelz..." he said breathlessly. "I have far hoped for this moment to come..." he just looked at her for a minute in dreamy state. "Yes...a wand...you must need a wand. This should be very interesting," he examined boxes and pulled a few out to try.  
  
He took out the wand and slightly winced as he gave it to her. She wondered why, but quickly found out. As soon as she had touched the wand it sounded like the whole place exploded. When the dust and smoke cleared, she could see that it looked it too.   
  
"I thought that would happen," he meekly told her.  
  
"What was that?" she tried to yell, but it wasn't too influental because a cough interuppted it.  
  
"I should've known that any wand rejecting that would happen to you would be a hundred times more destructive." he stated. After a few minutes of carefully examining another wand, obviously not wanting to make the same mistake twice, for it might cost him his shop, he handed her another wand a little more confidently.  
  
She took it and instantly all the glass in the shop shattered. The shopkeeper wimpered. Andrameda slowly got up from where she had ducked, wide-eyed. The keeper spent a long time with a serious expression plastered on his face in deep thought. Suddely a small grin played across the old man's face.   
  
"Perhaps..." he whispered. He took a box at the very top shelf and dusted it off. "Let us pray..." he said. Andrameda blushed. He handed her the wand.   
  
She felt instand warmth spread throughout her body and it seemed that colorful sparks and things of different shapes were all falling throughout the room.   
  
"I thought so..." he said with a huge smile across his face. "This is a very special wand, Ms. Gewelz. It was hand-crafted by one of the most powerful sorcerors that ever lived...nothing compared to you, no...but powerful, none the less. No one knows what exactly is in this wand, nor what type of wood it is carved out of. I do believe that you should do great things with this wand...extraordinary things, yes..."   
  
Andrameda was speechless...it was real...this was all real. She was so scared that she'd not be able to find a wand because she wasn't a sorcoress. Scared that someone would say, 'You're not a sorcoress,' and make her go home. Harry paid the man and led her out of the shop, speechless himself. Ron and Hermione followed them quickly behind. She had forgotten that anyone else was in there with her. Harry had finally begun to talk again.  
  
"That's so strange...I've never seen him smile like that before..."  
  
A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! It would mean so much to me! 


End file.
